


diving, in her fragmentary boundary

by rinnosgen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Light Angst, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 我現在知道妳的祕密了，妳想對我怎麼做？
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 12





	diving, in her fragmentary boundary

油燈橘黃色的火光映亮Byleth側臉，為Edelgard捎來導師臉紅的錯覺。

每眨一下眼，Byleth的長睫毛便會輕快的躍動，令Edelgard暫時忘卻思考。

她移開眼，看向窗外的夜空。

是什麼呢，這種令人坐立難安的焦慮，與Byleth獨處時會出現的感受，好像空氣中充斥著一股無形的壓力，緊迫她的心。

「Edelgard，妳看這裡。」

Byleth的指尖點了點桌面紙張上的一行字。

那是她的作文，Byleth正在替她檢閱文章。

幾天前，她告訴Edelgard，以這樣的程度去參加Garreg Mach的作文比賽，獲獎機率非常高。

此後，她們就開始了每一個夜晚的額外課程。

她們討論潤飾文章的修辭，以及精進內容的方法，期間搭配一杯暖暖的，Edelgard沏的Bergamot茶。

起初，Edelgard是愉快的，她喜愛這種因才能而備受矚目的光環。

然而隨著日子的流逝，她的心中湧現了一種對情況的不確定性。

Byleth一個簡單的動作，一句普通的話語皆能引領她步入迷惘的困境。

Edelgard最害怕那樣忽然沉靜下來的片刻，週遭，萬物凝結一般的死寂，唯一具生氣的是眼前班級導師海洋色的雙眼。

她畏懼海，一直以來都是如此。

Byleth的海是她無法抵禦的外力，不保留的緘默她，襲捲她，促使她難以順暢呼吸。

Byleth她有自覺嗎？這樣毫無惡意的侵占他人內心，她有自覺嗎？

倘若我有足夠與妳匹敵的勇氣，my teacher。

「這一個句子的語氣，我們也許能夠不要那麼篤定？」

Byleth問道，Edelgard檢視出自她手的文字。

_ 如今神已缺席的世界，人人皆能找尋欲信奉的理念，甚至成為自身信仰的重心。 _

這是她的理想，有朝一日會達成的願景。

「這個想法不好嗎，老師？」

「沒有不好，Edelgard。我能夠坦白對妳說，我中意妳字裡行間的力道。但是我們的評審是修道院內的老師，我想這多少有些不利。」

Byleth雙手捧著茶杯，啜飲熱茶。蒸氣撲上她的臉，讓她鼻頭變得紅紅的。

「要是妳不願更動，我也能理解。沒關係的，決定權在於妳。」

「我會改的。」

她說。Byleth放下杯子，平視Edelgard。

「真的嗎，Edelgard？」

「還記得我說過要贏的話嗎？為得求勝，要放棄一些事物我也在所不辭。」

Edelgard舉起茶杯，鄭重的飲茶。她發現Byleth笑咪咪的看著她，因而不解的皺眉。

「怎麼了嗎，老師？」

「沒有，只是覺得Edelgard的態度很值得做為榜樣。」

「做為榜樣．．．老師，這不是一位學生該有的表現嗎？」

「或許真是如此，不過真的做到這一點的，我想僅有Edelgard妳一人喔。」

「是這樣嗎。」

面頰些許發燙起來，Edelgard再次飲下一口Bergamot茶，試圖以茶飲平復這般不理性的燥熱。

「話說回來，妳願意參考我的建議，Edelgard，老實說我有些意外。」

「意外？」

「是呀，我以為妳不是那麼好說服的人。」

「哦？是什麼原因讓妳如此認為呢，老師？」

陷入沉思的Byleth低下頭，以手指摩擦瓷器手把的彎曲。

「我想，那是一種直覺。」

直覺，毫無依據的先入為主，雜亂無章的憑空杜撰。

假設是其他人說了用直覺解構她的人格特質，Edelgard想必不會輕易饒恕這樣輕慢的推論。

可是此時口出狂言的對象是她，Byleth Eisner，身世不明的前傭兵，教學經驗全無的新手教師，Edelgard倒想聽聽她能有何高見。

妳用汪洋淹沒我，我亦同樣以烈焰回敬妳。

她挑戰性的注視抬起眼的Byleth。

「Edelgard，在妳心中有一把用來衡量人事物的規矩。妳有足夠的信心來堅持妳的正確性。妳的是與非是天國與冥府那般的對立存在，距離如此遙遠，因此妳不會混淆邊界。妳有一個信念，我無法確切判別的偉大信念。雖然我不清楚那是什麼概念，可我認為那是對妳而言最重大的推力。」

Byleth停下來思忖了一會，接續開口。

「這個信念是不會被輕易動搖的穩健。妳知道妳有一雙堅定不移的美麗眼睛嗎？妳直視前方的姿態宛如黑鷲，看準獵物便不隨意放口。如此這般，所以我說妳不是那麼好說動的人。」

她對上Edelgard猛禽般銳利的目光。

「真不愧是Byleth老師，有過戰場經驗的妳果真是直覺敏銳之人。」

Edelgard平淡的說，刻意不令本身的動搖有任何一絲顯現。

她警戒的觀察著Byleth，思量這番話背後的意涵。

Edelgard厭惡這樣具威脅性的弱勢處境，她品嘗過如履薄冰的滋味，她清楚這種把戲。

她討厭他人有可壓制自己的可能性。

如果現在，她能下定決心將Byleth視為必然的敵對者，那麼要刺殺面前的老師絕對不是難事。

未知擺盪著她的抉擇。

應不應該犯下這等罪過？

「Edelgard？」

回過神，Byleth正以擔憂的神色看著她。

「妳的臉色好蒼白，是不是身體不太舒服？」

這是惡魔偽善的招呼，抑是神祇誠摯的關懷。

「我沒事，老師，不用擔心。」

「可是妳一下子出了好多汗。」

Byleth的手指導向Edelgard出汗的側頰，Edelgard反射性的別開臉向後躲去。

縱使是一瞬間的變化，但Byleth確信她看見了Edelgard驚恐的表情。

她縮回手的在大腿上握起拳。

「對不起，Edelgard，我不該．．．」

「不，沒事的，老師，我只是覺得疲勞。」

Edelgard揉了揉發疼的太陽穴。

Byleth純真的眼神令Edelgard意識到方才興起的殺意是一種先入為主的魯莽。

連日的壓力及疲憊，外加遭人剖析的不安全感理所當然引發了她的自我防衛機制。

幸虧是獨處，她想，否則Hubert絕對不會輕饒老師。

她不需要有計畫外的行為，畢竟， **那個日子** 尚未來臨。

在確認Byleth真正的立場之前，任何偏頗的判斷皆應當避免。

對上Byleth蒼藍色的眼，Edelgard露出淺笑。

但願妳能是我的人，Byleth老師。

如此一來我便能卸去假面，對妳坦承。

自那一日起，我的目光早已──

「Edelgard，既然妳累了，我們的討論能留待明晚。」

「沒關係，老師，請繼續。」

Edelgard拿起桌上的鉛筆，遞給Byleth。

「我知道了。」

接過鉛筆的當下，她們的指尖悄悄的碰在一起。

＊

「今天的進度就先到這裡好嗎？」

「好的，老師。」

她送Byleth至門邊，互道晚安後，她想替Byleth開門，但Byleth的手撫上了她在門把上的手。

「老，老師？」

Edelgard驚訝的抬頭。眼前，Byleth咬著下嘴唇，眼神看似有些飄忽不定。

熟悉的躁動再次回歸，Edelgard感覺得到愈趨凝重的氛圍。

「我剛才漏掉了一點，Edelgard。妳偶爾會流露出悵然若失的神情，好像渴求著某樣妳認為無法得手的事物。」

她放開Edelgard的手，向Edelgard的位置踏近。

「我猜，這是妳最大的弱點。」

威脅性。不安全感。她咬牙。

「Byleth老師，妳言語背後隱含的究竟是什麼意圖。妳想與我為敵嗎？」

「假如我說我的意圖正好相反。」

她舔了舔唇，聲音潛藏著一種危險的誘惑性。

「老師，妳這是在玩火。」

她的告誡虛弱而顫抖。

「是嗎。」

Byleth拉起她的手，親吻指尖。

「妳倒是告訴我，Edelgard，我點燃了什麼？」

＊

我現在知道妳的祕密了，妳想對我怎麼做？

「老師。」

Edelgard按住Byleth置於她腿間的頭部，低聲呼喚。

她們此刻做的是與比賽毫不相干的輔導，Edelgard感覺隨時都可能會在Byleth溼軟的舌上潰敗。

她絕非樂見敗北之人，然而，這樣子的競爭，敗者可不一定比較吃虧。

她的清液淌入Byleth稠熱的口內，Byleth發出微弱的哼聲。

「Edelgard？」

她跪在遭褪下的，屬於Edelgard的制服短褲上，仰起臉看Edelgard。

說好的課程，怎麼會淪落至這個地步。

「請起來，老師，已經結束了。」

「我以為我們正要開始。」

Byleth以帶繭的掌心撫摸Edelgard袒露的腹部，Edelgard逮住她的手，搖頭。

「這樣的事，恐怕根本就不應該有任何開端。」

即便依舊感受著未完成的脹熱，Edelgard選擇聽從心中理智的聲音。

明明一小時前還考慮是否要殺害Byleth，此刻率先投降的竟是自己。

不服氣的心情肯定是有的，但這並非報復與否的問題。

下方的Byleth嘴角溼潤，面頰及耳朵潮紅。她半闔的口似乎正在渴望著些什麼。

「拜託妳，老師，不要用那種眼神瞧我。請讓這種錯誤成為我們之間僅有的一次。假使再進行下去，我無法保證我不會貪心。」

「那就變得貪心吧，Edelgard，我不介意妳對我貪心。」

她先用舌頭舔過唇瓣，再以手指抹去流出唇角的液體。

「要我替妳做幾次都行。」

她說。

「夠了，老師。我的心境，我認為妳是多少理解的。」

「那妳呢，Edelgard，妳明瞭我的心境嗎？」

她引導Edelgard戴手套的手貼上臉頰。

「妳才是，不要用那種不信任的眼神打量我。在讓妳完全了解我的意圖之前，我不會停止嘗試。」

「妳想嘗試什麼來幫助我明白狀況，老師？」

「假若言辭打動不了妳的心，那我便憑藉行動的直接性。」

Byleth將Edelgard的右手食指和中指放上舌面，摩娑，探入。

雖隔有一層白色布料，Edelgard仍可以深刻體驗到Byleth口腔的觸感。

她的思緒逐漸朦朧，好似雲層遮掩的星空，寧靜，黯然。

「Edelgard．．．」

Byleth含糊的叫喚配合艱困的呼吸，導致Edelgard下腹猛烈灼熱起來。

倘使應當被奉行的準則再也無法限制心靈，遭模糊的界線又會引導人們前往何方？

她抓住Byleth下巴，加深手指的推進。Byleth難受的換著氣，目光渙散，嘴巴大張，唾液湧出。

「到床上去，老師。在那邊多告訴我一點，好令我明白妳的真實心意。」

她要聽更多更多。

＊

這樣快速簡單辨明敵我的方式，為什麼沒有一開始就想到呢？

Edelgard把Byleth上衣往上推，展現腰窩，低頭親吻Byleth背部的疤痕。

她抬高Byleth腰部，自後方推入深處。

掛至Byleth靴子腳踝的底褲牽制了她腿身敞開的角度，Edelgard出力抓起她左小腿，為手部的進退製造更多餘裕。

失去平衡的Byleth頭部傾倒至床鋪。她緊擁著Edelgard枕頭，臉藏進那份帶淡香的柔軟，想藉由此種舉動抑止聲音。

有幾秒，她的腦中會產生瞬息的空白，使她忘卻自己身處學生臥室，被學生從後頭填滿的事實。

再來，她會返回，強烈浸淫在Edelgard給予她的力量。

她的口液與眼淚已經沾溼了Edelgard的白色枕頭，於上頭留下不少水漬。

Edelgard昂貴的紅色床單亦沾染上Byleth不斷傾洩的體液，成為鮮血一般的深紅。

她的臉一遍遍的因Edelgard劇烈的碰擊而撞入枕頭，瀕臨窒息。

釋放過後，Edelgard放開手，Byleth愣倒在枕頭上低泣。

「老師，請妳告訴我更多。」

Edelgard扳住Byleth肩膀，迫使她起身後倒，坐上Edelgard大腿。

她的手在空隙裡暢通無阻的擺弄，Byleth彷彿觸電似的全身不停痙攣。

她親吻著Byleth側頸，Byleth偏頭張嘴吻她，淚水滴上Edelgard臉頰。

她已麻木得不成樣子，Edelgard想怎麼對待她，她便怎麼承受。

Byleth抽噎的叫喊，Edelgard以吻壓抑她爆發的情緒。

溫液流入Edelgard掌中，沿手臂下淌。她靜止在Byleth裡頭，體會一種緊密的依附。

「我不是敵人，Edelgard，我只是妳的導師。」

她覆上Edelgard按壓在左胸的手，牽住Edelgard。

「請妳相信我，Edelgard，我同樣相信妳。」

Edelgard摟住Byleth的腰，噙著淚頷首。

＊

再多一些，還想再知道多一些。

Byleth輕輕給了Edelgard一個頰邊的吻。

她起身解下煤灰色的披肩，脫去所有衣物，連同短褲，只留下皮靴。

「我不僅是妳的老師，Edelgard，我想成為妳的，更多的妳的。」

Byleth拾起地板上Edelgard的白手套和夾克穿戴。

她爬上床，拍拍身邊位置，示意Edelgard接近。Edelgard坐下後，她替Edelgard穿上自己的披肩。

「老師？」

「噓．．．妳看。」

她輕聲說。

「從現在起，妳的一部份變成我的，我也是妳的。」

Byleth張開雙臂，顯露她赤裸泛紅的胸膛。

「妳的外在包覆我，我是妳的。」

她舉起戴上手套的手微笑。

「我是妳的，被妳完整套牢，連雙手也是妳的。」

她的手按上胸部，以慢動作撫弄。

「唯有靴子是我的，這麼一來我才可以走向妳的懷抱。」

她半喘著訴說。

眼前Byleth套上她手套與夾克愛撫自己身體的模樣強烈腫脹著Edelgard腿內的區塊。

她恍惚的注視Byleth，Byleth湊近深吻她。

舌尖磨蹭上顎的同時，Byleth解起了Edelgard制服短褲的皮帶。

「做吧，Edelgard。妳想如何對待我，妳就如何對待妳。」

Byleth爬向Edelgard，膝蓋跪至Edelgard兩腿外側。

這樣的距離，Edelgard能明顯看見Byleth腿部內側的晶瑩。

她一手進入Byleth，一手進入自己。

Byleth的手壓住Edelgard大腿作為支撐點，配合Edelgard動作擺動腰肢。

她挨近與Edelgard額頭相觸，四目相交。

「現在終於明白了吧，我的意圖。」

她喘息著問道。Edelgard難耐的點頭。

「Edelgard，好厲害，再給我更多。」

混雜黏稠的水音，紊亂急躁的吐息。

Byleth擁著Edelgard腦袋，親吻Edelgard額角。

「別閉起眼，好好看著我。」

Byleth的熱液濺上她顫動的兩腿，她領教著一種愉悅的渾身痠麻。

＊

抵達後，Edelgard抽出體內的手指，將Byleth壓倒在溼透的床單。

「還不夠嗎？」

雙手舉至頭上方的Byleth展露困惑的，等候的笑。

「我說過會變得貪心。」

Edelgard上抬Byleth的腿，重新進入潮溼溫暖的領域。

Byleth胸口，代表黑鷲的墜飾伴隨她們的舉止上下晃搖。

Edelgard拿起墜子，放上Byleth唇齒，要Byleth咬住它。

她垂下頭，以嘴唇細細撫摩Byleth裸裎的肌膚。

＊

Edelgard扣上白襯衫的最後一粒鈕扣，轉頭看望床沿的Byleth。

Byleth依然是那副項鍊、夾克、手套、以及皮靴的裸露打扮，溼潤的身體反射著即將熄滅的蠟燭火光。

若有所思的她翹起腳，用右手把凌亂的頭髮塞至耳後。

Edelgard的夾克滑落，呈現出Byleth赤裸的肩頭與牙印。

無法得手的事物，是妳最大的弱點。

Byleth的話於她耳邊響起。

到頭來她仍是得手了，然而她沒有如釋重負的安穩。

Edelgard害怕失去。

時間正一分一秒的消逝，被命運之手推痛的革命必然會以對Byleth而言最殘酷的方式來襲。

到那時，my teacher，妳仍舊願意如同此刻凝望我這般溫柔我嗎？

若是將來有天，妳的眼眸不再尋覓於我，我們又會如何擦身而過。

「老師，這件夾克穿在妳身上十分合適。」

「真可惜我無法一直穿著它。」

「是呢，真可惜。」

「那就再讓我多穿一會兒，好嗎？」

「老師，妳想穿多久都可以。」

趁著此時，妳仍然願意承載我一部份之際，妳想保有我多久，便能保有我多久。

Edelgard走向Byleth，替她拉好下滑的夾克衣袖，又吻了她的額。

但願妳能永遠是我的人，Byleth老師。

即使她明白這世上並不存在永恆。

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感出自[pinastri圖](https://twitter.com/Pinastri4/status/1195355340340125697?s=20)。


End file.
